Fallen Angel
by Reed314
Summary: Zora is the princess of two kingdom and Malik is the vampire prince. When Zora and her family are captured for slaves and she bagins to fall for the prince will she loose her heart or her mind?


Chapter one: Zora the princess of two lands

Chapter one: Zora the princess of two lands

It all began on the night of the Red moon. Flames burnt everything as it swept through the village; screams from the villagers rang through the air as they fled from the vampires. Zora the youngest member of the royal family came running out of the woods.

Her gloved hands were griped tightly around the handle of her sword ready to attack at any moment. She looked around to see her people trying their best to fight of the vampires.

_Their magic is too week. _Zora thought to herself as she saw her friend Riku trying to knock a vampire away from him.

Riku!" Zora shouted as he fell to the ground. She began toward him but was stopped when she saw her own brother being pulled away from the fight along with her two sisters Samantha and Cleo.

"Let go of my family unless you wish to die a painful death!" She yelled pulling out one of her four swords. The flame symbol that was on her right glove began to glow.

"Zora leave while you still can!" Ziven yelled

No, I wont!" She yelled out. She might have only been seventeen but she was much more skilled then any of her siblings.

"Stupid girl you should have listened to your brother." There was a dark, harsh voice coming behind Zora.

Zora ducked just in time to dodge the man's attack. Zora kicked the man sending him tumbling backwards.

_What dose this man think he is doing dose he not know who I am? _Zora asked herself as she got to her feet

"Get to your feet pathetic vampire. You shall regret what you have just said." The man did as Zora told him. He smirked as he looked at the princess

"My, my aren't we a brave princess." The man said laughing

Defend yourself, for you will need all the protection you can get." Zora said as she brought her sword to attacking position.

"You think highly of yourself do you not?" Zora glared at him with anger in her eyes. "I guess I not getting an answer. Very well." The vampire took a blade from his belt and held it the same way Zora was hers.

The man was the first to attack. He charged at Zora laughing insanely. Zora jumped up into he air dodging his attack. She did two flips before she landed on her feet ready to take her turn.

"Foolish mistake vampire." Zora said as her and the sword began to glow a bright blue. Her silver eyes began to turn a dark gray and her long jet black hair was beginning to float. She looked like an angel of death dressed in her all white outfit. She began to rise into the air as the vampire looked in horror

"Zora calm yourself!" a voice from behind yelled.

boys latched onto her Zora's ankles pulling her back to the ground. Zora's eyes went from the gray back to their normal color of silver. The vampire saw this as an opportunity and took in. He charged toward the three lying on ground. He pushed the two boys away from Zora. He pulled his knife from his wrist and pointed it at her neck.

"Stop!" a voice yelled. Everyone looked up to see a boy sanding at the head of the burning village.

"My lord what are you doing here?" the vampire over Zora asked. The boy moved out of the shadows and began toward the two on the ground

Zora could now see him more clearly. He was very beautiful, his pale blonde hair ran to his shoulders and his gray, violet eyes looked very angry but kind.

"Release her!" he said to the man holding Zora.

Yes my lord," The vampire moved the knife from Zora's neck and got to his feet. Zora whom was now coughing got to her feet still griping her sword tightly. The two boys that had taken Zora down were now by her side.

One of them had long white hair and the other long silver. Both of their eyes were a deep brown. There were dressed much like Zora was except they were in black and she in white.

"Well Charles I thought my farther told you to bring back the girl unharmed." The boy's voice was loud but it was also gently. The vampire next to Zora looked down in shame.

"I am sorry my lord." The boys glare left the man and now was on Zora and the two boys behind her. Zora heard the two boys fall to the ground. Their wrists were tied. Zora turned to see that another vampire was now behind her. He grabbed her arms and tied them

"What are you doing!" Zora yelled trying to get away. Zora felt a large pain on her hand as the vampire behind her hit her head. As she fell to into the great darkness she could hear the voices of her family and friends yell out to her.

* * *

Zora felt a presence near her. She couldn't quit see but she still reached for her sword only to find that it and her clothes had been replaced by a long silk dress. Slowly he vision came back to her. She looked around the bleary room to see that she was no longer in her own village.

The door that was directly in front of her began to open. A young vampire about 5'1 walked in.

Good morning, I hope you slept well princess." Zora looked at the girl. She had long black hair much like her own and her eyes were a deep purple.

"Thank you, but where am I?" Zora asked in a confused voice.

. "Why, you are in the vampire palace. You've been asleep for three days. The prince was beginning to get worried." Zora looked at the lady still confused

"How did I get here? Where is Riku? Where's my.." Zora was cut of by the girl's laughter

"Hold it my princess. You will have to ask the king about all those things. But I was told to bring you to the throne room as soon as you awake." Zora nodded as she pushed the warm blanket off her. She slid to the side of the bed. The white dress fell to the ground as she stood up.

As she walked to the door the girl stared at the young one and how much she looked like and angel. She was so beautiful. Her silver eyes sparkled and her jet-black hair shined. She had never seen a demon or a magician but yet this girl was somehow both. And a princess of the both. It was amazing. The girl thought that being a princess of not one but two kingdoms would make a person rude and selfish. But this girl was the complete opposite of that.

Zora and the girl walked down a long hall. Finally after what seemed like forever they reached two doors. Two guards pushed them open and their Zora saw a beautiful throne room. A mean looking man sat upon the throne and the boy that had showed but at her village was on his right.

The boy gave her the most gentle, caring, and loving smile that she had ever seen. His eyes were also caring and loving.

Zora looked around the room to see that on the left of the king was a beautiful motherly figure and standing next to the boy with blonde hair was another boy with blonde hair but their one looked much darker then the other, two boys with shoulder length white hair. One had warm brown eyes and he smiled at Zora but his eyes were no near as loving as the other. There was also several others. Including two boys with tri-colored hair, a girl with brown hair and beautiful blue eyes, a boy with shaggy blonde hair and a goofy grin, another boy with brown hair and cold blue eyes, and two other girls one with black hair and the other with brown hair.

There were just so many people in the room that Zora couldn't believe it. And when she reached the throne where the old king sat she put on a smug smile and glared at them all.


End file.
